tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebop
Bebop is a secondary antagonist in the third season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who happens to have a suit that can make him invisible. He was originally a professional burglar hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Rocksteady. He made his debut in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. History Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'''':'' Bebop makes his debut as a professional burglar named Anton Zeck, who is hired by Steranko to steal Shredder's Helmet. When he returns empty handed, Steranko claims that he will pop Zeck's face like a blueberry. Season 3: Return to New York: '''Bebop and their partner Rocksteady mutated by Shredder in Baxter's lab into pig because steal Shredder's helmet and join into the clan. Appearance '''As Anton Zeck: Zeck is very skinny and wears a energy-like suit with a purple visor and energy mohawk. He has brown eyes underneath the visor and lightened black skin. As Bebop: Bebop looks pretty much the same, except that his left tusk is shorter than the right and the top half of his energy suit is more like a vest with the energy lines of where the suit's sleeves, chest and hood used to be fused to his skin. Personality He normally talks in rap and body movements. He also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. Gadgets, Skills, and abilities He is equipped with a range of high-tech gizmos such as a cloaking device, an energy Mohawk and a backpack that can allow him to slide up or down a wall. His invisibility suit is charged by two double-A batteries. He even carries a tub of glue with him to stop his enemies in their tracks. He even carries shurikens that can explode into to my microchips. His skills of being a master-thief is impeccable, stealing high-guarded helms, monuments, and other historical pieces are a piece of cake for this man. Gallery See Bebop/Gallery Trivia *Bebop's real name is Anton Zeck. *He will mutate along with Steranko in Return to New York. *Bebop is also a character from the 1987 show. *Zeck's Head-Blade ability that his suit generates resembles that of the Japanese Toku Hero, Ultra Seven. *He made a slight appearance in the background on a rooftop in the game TMNT: Danger of the Ooze. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which forshadows that he will help create Bebop and Rocksteady. *His suit looks like it could be a Tron reference. *His suit can connect with a bag via plug, thus making the bag turn invisible as he does *Zeck is the reason Steranko has only one eye. Zeck shot the other one. *Zeck appears to be far sighted due to needing Glasses to break into the case where Shredder keeps his helmet. *He looks thinner than his 1987 counterpart. *He, along with Rocksteady, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. Quotes *''"Wow to the Wow. (his carchphrase)"'' *''"Lets do this like Brutus."'' *''"Oh! OH! Come on! Come On! Come One!"'' *''"Snap-tistle."'' *''"Just a little glue, no hard feelings Zombie-Wolf."'' *''"Ha ha! Hello there reptile buddies!"'' *''"I don't wanna be a mutant, I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"'' *''"Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog!"'' *''"They've turned us into FREAKS!!!"'' Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Villans Category:Evil Mutants Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Turtles enemies Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mutant Animals Category:Alive